OOGUM BOOGUM
by MyBuzZin
Summary: Edward is infatuated with his English Professor. She enjoys giving him a hard time on his first day at Southern Colorado State College, Pueblo, 1967. He is eighteen and she is twice his age. Rated "M" for major naughtiness and language.


**OOGUM BOOGUM**

_By MyBuzZin_

**Summary:**

Edward is infatuated with his English Professor, Isabel. She enjoys giving him a hard time on his first day at Southern Colorado State College, Pueblo, 1967. How will things progress? What's forbidden? What's taboo?

**Author's Notes:**

Inspired by Brenton Wood's "The Oogum Boogum Song."

**Disclaimer:**

I take no credit for "Twilight" or it's characters.

**Attention: **

This story contains adult material aimed at the more adventurous, kinky types.

**Edward's POV**

Practice, practice, it's been basketball practice before and after classes. "Shit!" My dick is begging for attention. Gonna just sit here in my uncle's garage, leave my mustang roaring... She sat in the bleachers, watching me tonight. What did she say to me?

Leaning my seat back, pulling down my shorts, I grab a sweaty shirt from my bag. "My Isabel.." I wrap my hand around my throbbing needy erection. "Oh, my fuck.." Covering my hand with it's dripping solution, I thrust into my fist.

Squeezing to the middle of my shaft, I hold, pumping my hips off the seat. Setting to the pace of every detail to our interactions...

xXx

First day, I walk into English after running bleachers for an hour, pissed that we didn't get to shower. There she stands at the front of the class, watching students enter and find their seats.

She's mouthwatering beautiful. I lock my jaws together in effort to keep my tongue from hanging out. I should pry my eyes from her. She looks away from me, quickly, smiling at the girls giggling at my right.

I sit down front and center, directly facing my professor. I glance at the target of her attention. They introduce themselves, flirting with me. I brush it off with a polite smile and turn to gaze upon the goddess.

Her face shows amusement. She looks at the clock over the door - giving me time to scan her appearance. I start at her black go-go boots and linger up her long shapely legs to her short dress. Her throat clears, stealing away my journey. She stands tall with her shoulders pushed back. Those little hands curve over the sides of the podium and her larges breasts bust from her slim body.

She introduces herself to the class as Professor Isabella, 'ma'am' for short. I got the best seat because she speaking to me, basically. There's no ring on her finger, no talk of family, and my thoughts fill with wishes.

She goes on to explain what to expect in English Composition. How we will be speaking in front of class by reading our own writing each week. Her idea being that we'll take more pride in our work by sharing it with the entire class. There were groans; but her eyes sparked fresh. Sexy, smart badass.

The class takes turns, telling about ourselves, and I spot her looking at me on many occasions. Then, with fifteen minutes left of class, she assigns us to write about our summers. Turn it in before we go.

I take out my notebook paper and hear my name. "Edward."

I look up, bewildered, and she's looking at me from the comfort of her desk.

"Please come over here."

I look around the room, walking to her with my notebook at my lap (just incase). "Yes, Professor Isabella?" I whisper with the class behind me.

She looks into my eyes, smiling, then whispers, "You are wearing a hat in my class. I find it disrespectful. Let me hold it until the bell rings."

She doesn't seem upset in the least; but I place it in her open hand. "Yes, ma'am."

"Get it after class." She dismisses me and fans herself with my sweaty wet ball cap.

I focus on writing about my summer: moving from Forks, Washington, to stay with my uncle Carlisle; how hard it was leaving my mother alone; working and buying my mustang. Time is up. While everyone hands in their papers, I double check my spelling and punctuation. I want her remember me.

Shuffling to her with my bag over my shoulder. "I'll try to remember about the hat, Professor…"

"It's okay, Edward." She stands. "I'll snatch it off your head next time and keep it for the week." I place my paper on her desk and recover my hat. We stare at each other. Her long brown hair parts in the middle and frames around her face and breasts.

"Why do you look at me like that?" She pants. "So intense." Her voice very hoarse, suddenly. Her nipples pebble before my eyes.

I close my eyes, ingraining that to memory. A silent groan escapes… "Um, what do you mean?" There's silence. I look at her. My professor gestures to my bulging hard-on with her eyes.

"Just that I'm surprised. I'm ten years older than you." Her eyes are wide with expression. "I won't be passing you in my class unless you do the work, Edward. I'm not like that… and I like my job." Her head nods in confirmation. "I want to keep it. That's all. Thank you."

"Excuse me?" Can't she tell that I'm genuinely attracted to her?

"I said, thank you, Edward. Don't be late for your next class."

"I've seen you looking at me too, Professor." I gaze at her breasts. She sits, folding her arms in front of her. I turn and walk away, exiting her classroom. "Oogum Boogum." Wonder if she heard that?

'Go on with your bad self' is what's in my head. I can't believe her nerve!

A day passes before my next English class... she's been at the front of my mind, the burning in my balls. Ms. Professor is at her desk when I enter, busy stapling papers together with her hair pulled back in a funky style ponytail.

Her baby blue, sleeveless turtleneck as soft as her flawless skin direct me to the hint of shadow on her eyes. Contact - She sees me and the black liner and long lashes kick start my fight or flight response.

As if in a trance, I walk into those large pupils, glowing with a ring of brown. I take off my white hat, turned backwards on my head, and place it on her desk.

"Edward..." she acknowledges me quietly.

"Ma'am." I take the paper-folded-fan from my back pocket, setting it next to my hat. She smirks at me - sending high fives through my system as I take my seat.

Class begins, she's wearing white hip-huggers, no mercy, and I'm throbbing to her voice. Trying so hard to listen to her instructions for our assignment. Beyond distracted when I need to prove to her I make my own grades.

I focus on taking notes. Writing her words down to comprehend them. We're to choose a current event, or a song (that has me smile): war, the draft, Women's Rights, Martin Luther King... one or more, our choice to write how we relate to it personally. A three page essay with an excerpt from a poem, play, book, or lyric that reflects our thoughts. Bonus points if the excerpt is over one hundred years old.

We have until next Wednesday: we'll present it and hand it in at that time. One week and we get to use class time to work on it. Holy Shit!

"I'm here to assist you, don't forget. Questions?" She smiles brightly. She nods and points to the girl sitting behind me.

"When can we go to the library?"

I glance back to see who is speaking and the blonde winks at me. I do a double take, giving her a scowl, letting her know I have no interest.

"Now, if you'd like, Rose." My professor seethes through a forced smile. My heart skips a beat to shake my testicles.

As the class stands, she goes to her desk, "I'll be there, shortly." I sit there. Her chest is heaving. The last student exits and I get up. Her eyes go directly to the bulge in my jeans.

"Edward. I apologize for my words on Monday; but a girl can't be too careful. Want your hat?"

"Want?" I suggest...

Her eyes snap to mine and she starts to speak, reconsiders, and grabs a stack of papers.

"What shall I do, Professor, to bypass being your student?"

"Naughty, Edward Boy." She moans. "I'm not like many." She warns. "I call the shots. I'll want you for myself - I won't share."

"I can handle that..."

"I will spank your ass for making me want you." My mouth is open and she smiles. "I am very serious. You can say 'yes' or 'no' at anytime."

"Yes, Professor Isabella."

"I will test you and reward you. I require your absolute secrecy and honesty."

"Yes."

"Friday. I will dismiss class early and you can go to my office if you're interested."

"Yes, ma'am." I'm frozen in place with excitement. She walks to the door and I watch as her ass cheeks lift in time with her steps.

"Coming?"

"I'll meet you there..."

She blushes pink and wets her lips, "Come quick." My Professor leaves me to my business.

Friday, today, finally arrives and I make sure to shower before English. Before we go to the library, Professor Isabella announces that she'll need to leave early today for a meeting - we are welcome to stay or go.

Thirty minutes pass and I've checked out a few books for the weekend. She works the room, talking to my classmates; then, passes me on her way out without a word or look.

I act like I didn't notice because I'd rather not have anyone see me follow her. I take a few minutes to write, look at my watch, and slowly place my items in my bag. I've thought about this... we can't get caught.

I, ever so casually, walk to the big double doors that lead to the hall. It seems to be a great distance away - each foot, like a mile. My heart is pounding in my ears. I feel all eyes are on me. The doors echo behind me and I sprint to her office... how much time do we get?

I look around me once I get to her office, there's several offices; but no one is in sight. I wiggle her doorknob and she opens up, wide-eyed, taking my hand to pull me into the small room.

She locks the door behind me, pressing her body close to mine. Whispering with her lips close to mine.

"This is so bad..." she says "I could get into lots of trouble..." our lips touch.

"I was careful. Took my time." My hands go hesitantly around her waist. She kisses me and runs her fingers through my hair.

"Edward. Touch me. Have you had a lover?"

"Yes." I rub her back, kiss at her neck, caress over her luscious boobs.

"Mmm. There's not much time. I have to spank you."

"You mean?" I look at her, searching for understanding, my hands pause on her breasts.

"I want you to pull down your britches and let me swat your bare ass with that wooden ruler. Not very hard. Swat the back of your muscular thighs for making me want you."

I unbutton my jeans, looking at her, somewhat nervous about what's to occur. She removes her top and bra, placing my hands on her breasts.

"I want you to kiss and bite my nipples." She lowers my jeans and briefs for me, right past my balls, and lifts my shirt. She gasps. "How I want _that_ in my every part!"

She strokes my cock, making my breathing ragged, and places my hands on the desk. "Ready, lover?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Relax..." she caresses my balls and lightly strokes my shaft, showing me the ruler in her other hand. "Can't wait until you do this to me." She grins. Smack.

"Mmm." I stifle my groan. The stinging to my cheek has my dick swelling more. Leaking. Sweating. Smack. My other cheek. "Uh-mm."

"You like it?" Smack, smack, my thighs, my ass.

"Yes..."

"So happy to hear that, lover. Get on your knees for me."

There's a delay. It takes me a minute to register what she's saying; until, she takes off her panties. The message clicks when she positions herself in front of me. I'm down.

"Edward have you ever had a good look?" She raises her skirt, her legs are together. My, my, she is bare… smooth without hair. I shake my head with 'no,' unable to form a word.

Professor Isabella sits on her desk and spreads her legs open in front of my face. "I want you to lick it like a kitten goes for spilt milk - let me be able to see your tongue. Use those long fingers, lover."

She's pretty everywhere, oh my throbbing cock. I grab her thighs and lift her legs up and open...

"Yes, Edward. Don't be shy."

My mouth waters at the clear view of her ass cheeks and hole, her lips not parted, and her tiny clit. I lick at her center with my tongue, touching at her lips light and quick. Her flavor melts onto my tongue and I breathe through my nose, wanting her scent. I'm within her folds, her sweetness. She's purring at me as she holds to her legs.

I pause to look at her and the bell rings. I ignore it, picking up my pace, I spread her lips with my fingers to keep her open.

I want to see my fingers enter her body. I use my other hand to push two fingers into my Professor's wet goodness. "So tight." She moans at me stretching her open. I set a steady pace, licking like a kitten at her clit.

"You're going to be late for your class..." She whimpers, biting her lip. She's watching me when I look up at her - her breathing is heavy.

"I want it…" I growl. "Cum for me…"

I double my efforts, she throws her head back. "Put your pinky in my ass, Edward. Straighten it out, stiff, and let it hit me there..." She moans.

Oh my fuck! I'm close… that ass. Twisting the angle of my hand, I switch my fingering technique to fast and hard. My knuckles bouncing off her plump cheeks and my tipping, dipping into taboo. She is dripping. I am going to cum, it's too much. Her moan winds to unwind and her pussy tightens. I bite her clit with my lips over my teeth, causing her legs to clamp around my head. My professor's body convulses and twitches.

I stand to kiss her mouth, she sits up, "Oh, yes, Edward." She grabs my cock without much effort… and I shoot stream after stream onto her face, neck, and boobs. Kissing me, hot and powerful, she claims my mouth.

"You can't miss class." She pulls away to grab facial tissue from the box on her desk. "It was amazing, Edward. I'll get your schedule on Monday because I absolutely will not interfere with your schooling."

"Yes, ma'am." I dress and find myself not wanting to leave her side.

"I know you have scholarships and grants. You can't miss class." She looks at me. "Maybe you should wash your hands." She giggles. "Please, call me Isabel when we're alone."

"Isabel..." I smile. She returns the smile ten fold, hurrying to her door. "I'll wash my hands."

"Good." She peaks out from the door. "See you Monday, Edward. Hope you don't mind, I like anal."

I'm speechless, mouth gapping, she giggles, pushing me out her office. "Shhh, our secrets."

xXx

"SHH.. shit" images of her ass flash into my head, the memory of my pinky in her ass pushes me over the threshold and I cover my cock with my shirt. Squirting for my dirty professor.. "Isabel."

"Oh god." I shut my engine off and wipe clean before pulling up my shorts.

xXx

The weekend stretches on into infinity, much like my need to be with her again. With the excuse of needing some help on my paper, couch lets me skip out ten minutes early. Although, he's going to make me run bleachers tonight. Agreed.

Please be alone, please be alone... I make my last strides to English class, reaching, grasping at the door knob. It's locked. "Dammit!"

"Edward? You okay?"

"Yeah." I swing around to see her face, relieved. "I want to tell you what's on my mind before class starts."

"Okay." She looks nervous.

"I don't want to stop what we're doing, Isabel." I blurt with urgency.

She smiles.

"I don't want you to get in trouble. Get caught. Maybe we should plan our time _together_ off campus." I shrug, a little less certain with her gorgeous eyes looking into mine.

"You're right. I think we should be more careful." She unlocks the door. "You're very considerate, Edward. Sweet. Delicious. I can't wait for your huge cock to be in my mouth."

I follow her into the classroom, she switches the light on, I switch them off, locking the door. "Look at what you do to me... "

Isabel is a few feet away, the hallway lights shine into the room through the narrow, rectangular window in the door. I unzip and she steps closer.

"I will be hard for you all day and night. Right now, I want to slowly undress you at your podium. Take my time and have my hands know your body."

She whimpers and goes to her knees.

"I want to bend you over your desk." Isabel grabs my shaft and tugs at my cock. "Fuck." She swirls her tongue around my tip with a moan. "Isabel..."

Her lips wrap around my head and she sucks me in, partially, before pulling off me with a loud pop. "Uh, professor."

"Do you have plans tonight?" She asks, peppering light kisses over my raging dick. She stands, flips on the lights. I conceal my arousal and unlock the door.

"Not after basketball."

"Let's meet at Pueblo's City Park... and try not to shower. It turns me on tremendously when you've been drenched from a hard workout."

A student enters.

"Good morning, Jake. So, yeah, Edward - Lake Joy is the perfect place to go fishing."

"Yes, ma'am." I take my seat and rake my lust over Isabel's form fitting pant suit as she greets incoming classmates. Imagining ways to make use of the scarf around her neck.

After welcoming the class, she asks how our paper is going. Reminding us that it is due Wednesday. It needs to be three pages long, handwritten or typed.

We go to the library. I busy myself at the typewriter. Calling her over once for assistance.

"Does six o'clock work for you, Professor Isabella?" I whisper.

"Yes, Edward." She smiles brightly.

My heart races and I calm myself with my assignment:

_Where most see turmoil, I see blessings._

_Blessed to share my view and perspective._

_Privileged to be encouraged to think on my own._

_Grateful for liberties and choices._

Continuing, I write on the current events and struggles - tying it together with how fortunate we are to be able to protest, agree, disagree, and fight for rights. How the beauty of our land is free of the scars of war, presently; and how our country progresses with a people that yearns for more.

_I close with a sonnet from Shakespeare that encompasses my faith in each new day and my thankfulness to be granted the ability to dream._

"In me thou see'st the twilight of such day

As after sunset fadeth in the west,

Which by and by black night doth take away

Death's second self, that seals up all in rest."

-Sonnet 73, William Shakespeare-

There. I'll check it for errors later and retype it at home. Class is dismissed with the bell and I steal a glance of my delicious professor. Her face lights up at me.

xXx

Out of all days, I had to run bleachers... I didn't shower, just changed into a dry pair of shorts and college shirt. Got directions at the gas station and now I'm here at Lake Joy, listening to my new favorite single "Oogum Boogum." Waiting for my Isabel. I'm ten minutes early and no one's in sight.

Wait, oh, who's that in the burgundy mercury cougar? It's her. I'm so excited I can hardly catch my breath. I exit my vehicle and smile widely at her waving at me. She pulls up next to my mustang, shuts it off, and I open her door.

"Edward, lover…" she gushes. "You're wearing that sexy ball cap." She makes a clicking sound with her tongue and looks at me like she wants to eat me. My cock springs to attention. I offer my hand and Isabel takes it, stepping from the car, she keeps her legs together with her olive green dress riding up her thighs.

Her hair is pulled back into a simple pony tale, her makeup is light and stunning. Her scarf is short in comparison to what she wore earlier today; but it's bold floral pattern is complimentary with it's colors of brown, burgundy, yellow, and olive green. Even her feet leave me spellbound - covered by flats that look as if they're painted on, the shiny brown bringing my focus back to her soulful eyes.

"Breathtaking as always, Isabel." She releases my hand and seizes me by the front of my shirt, the force to have me at her lips. I bend for her hungry kiss and her skillful tongue spells out 'f. u. c. k.' boldly upon my tongue.

"Did you want to give me a ride somewhere more private, Edward?" She asks with her free hand stroking my cock through my shorts.

"Yes, ma'am." I strain for composure.

"Will you tell me if you don't want to do something?" I nod while she removes her hands from me. I move with Isabel, following her slightest motion. She shuts her door after grabbing her keys. "What's your experience, sexually? No names, please." Her head tilts and her arms cross in front of her. "I mean… what have you done before me?"

"I had a girlfriend my Senior year and we did it twice. I touched her body and she touched mine. Um, we got each other off a few times with our hands."

"But? The other day in my office?"

"Pure luck. I just went for it, did what I wanted to do."

She smiles and walks toward my car. I open the door for her. "Liar." She accuses, jokingly, making me laugh surprisingly loud. I cover my mouth, wow. We stare at each other with goofy grins: she takes a seat as my passenger and I can't help but strut to the driver's seat.

"Got directions?" I take my place and the engine revs to life with turn of the ignition.

"Go that way." She points "Take me higher for the sunset."

I follow her instructions, wondering if she saw my paper. Intriguing… "You're like a dream." I say softly, almost subconsciously, like another secret.

Through my peripheral vision, I check to if she heard me. Isabel sits motionless, looking straight ahead.

"This way?" I cut the silence.

"Yes." She smiles.

I push my eight-track in and she begins to move to the rhythm of the song that has her all over it. "Nice. Edward, this reminds me of the first day we met." Her eyebrows raise at me.

"Uh-huh. It's you, Isabel."

She gets on her knees in the seat and turns her body at me. Leaning into my ear, "Hurry up and park us under some trees." The heat from her tongue traces the shell of my ear, slowly. "I've been fantasizing about your cock in my mouth." She buries her nose into my neck and shoulder, inhaling me. I muster all my strength to locate a place to park.

I park as she nips at my necks. She's breathing fast and moaning, spurring me into ecstasy. Her hands tug at my shirt and her mouth is sensual with demand, targeting mine. I shut down the mustang and remove my t-shirt. She whimpers, looking at me.

"There's limited room in here. Get in the backseat."

Without hesitation, I climb to the back. She pulls at my shorts before I sit. I tear them off of me and she rewards me with her body on mine - she straddles me and I feel the warmth between her legs, touching my erection.

"Are you wearing undies?" I ask, lifting her dress, revealing her bare pussy. Her hands work her dress over her head and I am pawing at her perfectly oversized breasts. She attacks my mouth with fever, sliding her wetness up and down my shaft. Our moans and need escalate.

"Edward" she starts down my body, getting on her knees, she licks at my nipples, massaging my pecs. I pinch her nipples, unwilling to let go of those tits. Isabel grabs my cock and smacks it on her cleavage. I take hold of her head… she's driving me insatiably insane. Placing my throbbing woody between her cleavage, she smashes her breasts together again and again.

"I want you to come down my throat, Edward. Will you do that for me?" She takes me in her little hand, squeezing at my base, and sucks me into her hot mouth. My hips thrust forward on their own, causing her to gag. I try to guide her head off of me and pull out; but she growls, forcing her mouth onto me further. I think I'm too big to fit… her mouth is stretched wide. She moans, bobbing her head.

"Uh, fuck." My hands fist in her hair. "Do you want it?"

She nods, licking at my shaft as she slurps and sucks. I let myself go. Unleashing. My hips pump on their own accord, higher and higher, and my hands hold Isabel in place. Her sounds are more than encouraging as I feel the head of my cock hit at the back of her throat and squeeze on down. Instantly, groaning with my load's release on the next few passes.

My body shivers and I open my eyes to my professor cleaning me up with her tongue. From my balls to my tip, she licks and licks. I've softened slightly and feel myself hardening under her persuasion. "I have another favor to ask." Her voice raspy, laced with seduction.

"Anything."

"Spank me with your hands and take my ass."

"You'd like that?" My dick twitches back to life with new meaning.

"I'm selfish like that…" she climbs on me, laying her body over my lap. Isabel fits into the seat with her legs bent, resting on her elbows. The sides of her breasts are plenty visible and that ass is waiting. "Spank me for wanting your virginity, Edward."

I smack her plump cheeks, giving them a bounce. She oozes a breathy "y e s," her back arches. "More." I'm leaking slippery on her hip. Smack, smack, I grab her cheeks and squeeze them apart - my thumbs find her melting sugar. Her folds glisten, pleading to be touched. I part into them with two fingers, swiping over them once, and press into her pussy. In and out, steadily, and I want some.

"Please, Edward. I'm so horny."

"Please what?"

"Finger my ass so you can fuck it with your mammoth dick." I do as she wishes, finding my balls tighten with the penetration. She gets off of me, placing her torso between the front two seats with her bottom in my face. Isabel looks over her shoulder at me, "I get the pills tomorrow and I can't wait to have you inside of me."

"Liar" I tease, smack, smack. She coo's and I gather her arousal with my hand, tracing it between her ass cheeks. Two fingers, three, and her legs spread more. I am in awe of the wetness on her inner thighs - I take my penis and rub it along her thighs. Then, I slide on the outside of her silky, smooth center, "I want _this_ tomorrow." I punctuate my request by circling _that_ entrance with my swollen tip.

"Anything."

Placing my dick at her back entrance, I smack her ass. "You're so naughty, Professor Isabella." She gasps. I push in the head, holding my breath as her ass squeezes me in. She pushes back onto my cock, slowly, inching me in. I exhale and let my groan float in the air with my voice box.

Her hands reach round to grab her ass cheeks - she spreads herself open for me. "I'm a big girl, Edward, fuck me slowly until I cum." I thrust it home, "OH Fuck yes…" her hands go forward for balance as I grab her hips. I set an easy pace, singing to the pleasure of her beautiful plump ass clamped around my growing desire.

I'm not going to last. I slow my rhythm: stimulating her clit, cupping her breast, pinching at her nipple, and biting at the skin on her shoulder blade. She's whining into her climb and I give a few deep thrusts, pushing her into the final realm. Her muscles flex around my cock, her wetness is on my balls, and my name is flowing from her fucking moans. My release triggers at her peak.

" l, oh, uhhh, baby fuck." I fall forward, halting my weight on the back of the seats. I kiss at her back with my arms pulled behind me, my throbbing deep, I feel the heat of my ejaculation pulse from me. She hums, dropping her head forward. I withdrawal to help her from that position, guiding her to sprawl out with me over the backseat.

xXx

We spent hours with each other before going in different directions. Mostly, talking about our schedules while casually kissing and caressing. We decide that Wednesday nights and Saturdays work best for us both. Isabel plans to sneak me into her home without her nosey neighbors knowing during the week. We'll spend all Saturday day and night at her cabin in the mountains. Doing as we wish and returning Sunday afternoon.

Wednesday morning, I retype my paper, go to basketball practice, and make it to English Composition. My stomach's all nerves; which, isn't like me in the least. Isabel welcomes the class and offers the podium to volunteers. I like my paper; but I want to go last. Mike goes first and Isabel sits in the empty seat to my left. He's very passionate. She takes notes and thanks him, he hands her his work. Jessica is next and her voice is quiet and shaky. She might get sick. Isabel thanks her and takes her work.

A few more speeches and I know we aren't going to finish this today. With class edging to an end, I take a few deep breaths and pretend like she isn't in the room. I do well; but wonder if anyone gets my content.

"Thank you, Edward." The bell rings and everyone rushes from the room. I go to give her my paper; but she won't look at me. She stands, fidgeting with her clothes, placing the papers in her arm.

"Everything okay?" Feeling worried. Does she regret us or think I'm stupid?

"I don't know if I can wait until tonight." Isabel sighs "I'm totally falling for you." It's an instant rush of relief, elation, want, and must. My hands clench to touch her.

"Exactly." I agree. "I'm skipping my next class."

"May I see you in my office, Edward?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll be right there." She grins, devilishly.

I get to her office without any prying eyes or suspicious glances. I enter and close the door, standing behind it incase anyone comes knocking. Isabel enters the room, locks the door, and strips. I follow suit while closing the distance with a kiss.

She hops into my arms, wrapping her's around my neck. I pick her up. Her breasts press into my chest, I press her against the door. She reaches between our bodies with her legs around me. Taking my erection into her hand, she lines me up to her sweet pussy. I grab to her hips and slide her onto me, she moans into my mouth, biting my lower lip.

I grunt with the all consuming and yank her up and down my shaft, roughly. She's already climbing and getting too loud. I have to cover her mouth… I look into her eyes with my hand over her open mouth. Her head is bumping into the door with each thrust and she's getting off on it.

I remove my hand and she "uh uh uh," unable to control herself. That's my cock making her do that… "Isabel" I growl with my forehead on the door. My hand squeezing at her breasts, I moan into her ear with my quickening.

"Ohhh!" She starts, I cover her mouth again. "Oh fuck" into my hand, she tightens with her orgasm sending me to my explosive release. I have no idea if I made any noise with that, shit.

Knock, knock… "Professor Isabella? Are you okay in there?"

xXx


End file.
